B-trees are commonly used for managing data in computer systems. For example, B-trees can be used to manage file system data in a computer system. B-trees can be used to manage databases. B-trees can be used to map logical storage addresses to physical storage addresses and can provide fast and efficient data insertion, deletion, and lookup.